Victor or Victoria?
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is a story about a stowaway on the Black Pearl! Jack likes her alot but isn't sure if he can handle a girl with such a troubling past! Is Jack going to let her stay? Will her sassiness keep her from falling for Jack? My summary stinks story rocks!
1. He's A She?

_**Author's Note: This is a story of Jack and a girl named Victoria! Ana Maria is the beginning few sentences but it switches off and I think it's pretty good! So write me and tell me if you think I should continue! I know I have another story but I needed a small break!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Victoria and Victor!**_

**Victor or Victoria?**

I smiled triumphantly to myself as I watched Mr. Gibbs load supplies with the rest of the crew onto the fastest ship in the Caribbean, the _Black Pearl_. I smirked against my will as Ana Maria ran up to me looking frantic.

"Jack Sparrow!" She started but I cut in almost automatically.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, love." She looked angered but didn't go back and fix her ranting.

"As I said Jack Sparrow," I opened my mouth but she slapped me.

"Listen! Somebody has stole things from my house and put it aflame. They said I'm a pirate-witch." Ana looked close to tears. I fought the urge to pull her into a hug, having learned my lesson from doing that previously and earning a smack.

"Well, aren't you going to hug me or something?" She sobbed. I rolled my eyes skyward so she couldn't see and hugged her.

"You can stay here, love." She was angry again when she pushed me away from er.

"You know I'll stay here! It's your fault I don't have a ship to go to anyways!" She yelled again sticking her finger into my face. She ran off to her usual cabin and I cocked my head at a young man coming aboard the ship. Well, the young man looked like a young woman. Yes, that was definitely a lass, I've never seen a lad with that much of a chest. She hauled a trunk down below deck and I followed her. I think she realized somebody was watching her for she hid behind a few barrels. Apparently the young woman had no intention of getting back on land and into the port of Tortuga. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around like I didn't see her hiding and went above deck again.

Mr. Gibbs was ordering around the 'lad' who went by the name of Victor, he was an ugly boy but she was sure to a lovely woman. 'Victor' uncoiled ropes in a corner while Gibbs tried to talk up Ana Maria but only receiving a slap. We had finally left Tortuga and I was debating when I should confront the female. She smiled at me and I waved then walked into my cabin. It was funny, one day Victor would be every where but the next day she would be hiding from us. Today she had spent the day below decks hiding from everyone. I left the door open, just a crack so I could hear what was going on outside. I was looking at some maps when I heard a squeak of a door closing behind me. I had dismissed the fact that it could have been somebody opening the door and closing it, knowing that if it was they would soon speak, which they hadn't.

When I had finished my bottle of rum I had grown tired. I took my shirt off and heard a faint giggle. I smirked to myself and crawled into my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I could feel a pair of eyes bearing into me. I rolled over and I heard somebody gasp but I ignored it anyway. I finally fell into a slumber when I heard my door close as the intruder left.

I snuck into the captain's cabin when his back was turned to his maps. I suppressed the urge to talk to him, waiting for the opportune moment that I hoped would never come. I was running away from the life that I had once lead to become what I have always wanted to be, a pirate. He took his shirt off and I studied his bronze chest and I couldn't help but giggle, until I regained my composure and he lay down in his bed. I stood in my corner of the room watching his chest rise and fall as he tried to sleep. I couldn't resist the chance to stand over him and watch his face. His kohl on his eyes was smudged but he still looked handsome, irritable man. He only knows me as Victor, even though my name is Victoria. I gasped when he rolled over and I ran from his room. I ran onto deck and I saw Ana Maria hitting Gibbs. I ran into the woman's room while I had the time to and pulled out her comb. I let my light brown locks out of my hat and brushed them out. I had half of my hair on each side of my head. My thick wavy hair covered most of my maroon shirt, all the way to the small of my back. I screamed when Ana came in the room.

"Hush, lass! I know you are Victor now shut up and finish your hair so I can go to sleep." She spat the words out looking angered. I nodded curtly.

"How did you know?" I asked timidly. She looked to be in her mid 20s whilst I'm only 19.

"Well, you hadn't tried anything on me." I blushed.

"Your chest is large, even compared to mine." I blushed a shade darker than my shirt.

"And you just came out of the captain's cabin blushing like a mad-man. Now my turn, do you have a name lass?" I nodded and she looked at me blankly.

"Oh. I'm Victoria." She nodded grimly.

"I hear Jack coming. You might want to put your hair back up." I smiled and stuffed my locks into my hat. She laughed when I tripped on my boots as I walked past Jack.

"Victor, just the lad I wanted to talk to. You and I are on night-guard, savvy?" I nodded and made my way out of the room blushing again.

I tried to climb up to the crow's nest but I failed terribly.

"Let me guess, you're new at this." Jack stated in his annoying way. I never really had been within 10 feet of the cabin, when he was aware of it, and it was nerve racking. He was handsome, nut I hardly knew him, it's not right to like him. Especially when he thinks I'm a boy…maybe I could tell him! NO! There is now possible way, wait, my hand isn't on my bum that means that it's his and he's…

"Jack!" I squealed. He laughed hardly.

"What, I'm helping you up!" He said pushing me again.

I woke up with a start when I heard a scream. It didn't sound like Ana Maria but it was definitely in her room, and coming from a lady, Victor! I didn't bother putting on a shirt I just grabbed my pistol and cocked it until I heard woman voices from behind the door.

"How did you know?" A young voice asked shyly.

"Well, you hadn't tried anything on me." Ana Maria stated.

"Your chest is large, even compared to mine." I nodded enjoying where this was going.

"And you just came out of the captain's cabin blushing like a mad-man. Now my turn, do you have a name lass?" My mouth curved into a wicked grin. I was going to have some fun teasing this lass.

"Oh. I'm Victoria." 'Victor' stated. I smirked when I heard Ana tell Victoria to put her hat back on. I did a few backwards steps then I walked into their room.

"Victor, just the lad I wanted to talk to. You and I are on night-guard, savvy?" Victoria tried to walk past me but tripped terribly on her boots.

"So how's the lass?" I asked Ana once Victoria had left, blushing stupidly.

"You know?"

"I've known."

"Oh."

"Oh." I mimicked.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"See how long it will take her to ruin her plan horribly, the whole while teasing her to a breaking point, sound fun?" She laughed.

"Be nice to her Jack. She's taken a liking to you."

"I know, and I think I've taken one to her, she has guts I like that in a woman." Ana nodded and shooed me out of her room.

I watched as Victoria tried to climb up into the crow's nest but only managing to fall onto the wooden decks.

"Let me guess, you're new at this." I said joking. She blushed, she never really came that close to me and it was a nice change to be able to see her eyes. They were a deep green with brown surrounding her pupils. My hand found her bum and started to push but as I did I made sure to give her a nice squeeze.

"Jack!" She yelped as I laughed when she finally was able to climb.

"What, I'm helping you up!" I said repeating my actions all the way to the top. She finally laughed when we sat on the railing.

"You know you would make a lovely lady." She looked shocked for a minute but decided to punch my arm jokingly.

"Thank you?" We laughed when she said this. She smiled innocently.

"You know you aren't that great of a pirate, what are you running from?"

"Excuse me!"

"Just stating that facts, love, er mate."

"I'm appalled!"

"Course you are mate!" I said finally getting on her last nerve. She climbed down clumsily. She ran down below decks to the rum room. I caught up with her and saw her close to tears. I ran up behind her and yanked her hat off of her head. She gasped when she turned around but man was she gorgeous. Her hair was light brown with blonde streaks from the sun, but it was thick, very thick. And it went down to the small of her back. I finally noticed that her v cut maroon colored blouse fitted her figure nicely. Her hips were wide but she was skinny, not too skinny but skinny as in strong, she must have a really nice flat stomach. Her legs were revealed from being ripped when she was climbing and they were tick, but not flimsy, nice and tanned and strong. In a way she reminded of Elizabeth Swann, even though they looked almost nothing alike. Elizabeth was super skinny, Victoria was strong but skinny, Elizabeth's arms and legs would probably brake easily whilst Victoria would probably out up a nice fight. Elizabeth's hair was thin and breakable, and Victoria's hair was thick and strong. If god made to opposite woman these would be them, but they were both gorgeous.

"Go ahead through me off of the ship just like every other woman who has come to you besides Ana Maria." She broke down into tears. I held my hands out t her and she resisted so I had to literally yank her to my chest. She gasped but buried her head into my bare chest none the less. I felt her tears run down me and smiled.

"I'm not going to drop you off. You can stay if you tell what you're running from Victoria."

_**Hope you liked it! I'm adding in more chapters if you guys review…ok I know I have dedication and all that junk but I needed a small break so review if you want me to continue or not!**_


	2. Please Let Me Stay!

_**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews. Remember this story is Rated T so if you're expecting smut you should leave even though there may be references there will never be any details or anything like that so…Yeah! Lol! ♥ Hope you like this chapter! Review and tell me if you do and why or if you don't and why!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Victor and/or Victoria. Lol! ♥ ♥ ♥ **_

**Victor or Victoria!**

(Victoria's Point Of View)

"Running from? What makes you think I'm running from anything?" I asked Jack as he handed me a coat and brought me into his cabin.

"Let me tell you what I see, a gorgeous girl hiding away as a man on a pirate ship who has no idea what she is doing that was just found out and broke down crying…there has to be a reason for this madness, savvy?" I nodded as he kneeled down in front of me.

"What is it, love?" He said. He had started off calmly but then squeezed my knees making me jump and yelp.

"Jack!" He laughed.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'm running from my fiancé. He was abusive; it was obviously an arranged marriage. I thought I'd never be found out on this ship because I had already gotten on a trip from London to here but it obviously didn't work the way I had planned."

"I see. What do you mean by abusive, love?" I blushed when he said this and he seemed to notice for he said,

"You have to tell me, I need to know."

"He beat me and kicked me because I wouldn't tell him I loved him. Then one day I had had enough. I punched him and cut him with my sword. Not deep!" I breathed in.

"Just deep enough to draw blood. So he dragged me by my hair and," I closed my eyes.

"He whipped me and kicked me with the most force he ever had." I said now crying again.

"I'm sorry, love." Jack said sincerely.

"No, I'm sorry I should have never burdened you with what was my burden to carry."

"I should have never pushed you to this." He leaned into my face and his lips met mine briefly but I soon realized what was going on.

"Jack, I have to go." He removed his hands from my calves and nodded.

"Oh. I see." He said curtly.

"No, I mean not like that, it's just…"

"I know. You don't want to be tied down and stuck to a relationship so you can leave as you please. Well now I'm pleased if you would leave my cabin." He said turning his back to face me as he stood. I stood from the chair by his desk. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"You don't understand. I'm just not ready to be hurt." He nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said pointedly. At theses words I was angered. I grabbed his goatee and pulled his lips down to meet mine. He deepened the kiss and I smiled when he moaned a throaty moan into my mouth.

(Jack's Point Of View!)

I moaned a deep moan into her throat as we kissed. She grinned against my lips and I decided my next move. I slid my hands up her shirt and let my rough sea warn fingers caress her sides and that is when she came to her senses.

"Oh my god." She said blushing.

"Sorry, love." I said smirking.

"Don't be. I really am actually tired; do you have a room that I could stay in?" She asked me so innocently.

"You can take me cabin, and I'll sleep with the crew." I offered.

"No, I couldn't be putting you out." She said so innocently to me.

"You wouldn't, I'll sleep in here too then, love." Her eyes popped to an abnormal size.

"What do you mean?" She said sliding back into the chair.

"What side of the bed do you want?" I said simply jumping onto the right side.

"I guess I'll take the left." She said. She looked at me expectantly.

"What, love?"

"Turn." She sighed. I looked over my shoulder and she was slipping a wrapping off of her chest, from under her shirt. Trying to hide her lovely breasts from the crew is what she was trying to do when she was Victor. I snapped my head to look back at the wall in front of me.

"Can I look now, love?" I heard a small rip then her gasp.

"What?" I questioned smirking to myself.

"Could I borrow a shirt?" Her voice sounded agitated.

"Aye." I said. I stood up and she blushed, she was only wearing the beige wrapping I had seen her take off seconds ago. She looked at the ground blushing.

(Victoria's Point Of View!)

"Aye." I blushed as he turned around and stared at me. I was holding onto the wrapping I had used to try to contain my chest so I would look more like a man, Ana Maria said it didn't work obviously. Jack raised one of his eyebrows but I shook my head.

"What?" He took a step closer to me.

"You've got a huge gash right here." His fingers sent shivers down my spine as he gently pushed a cut I had received a while ago.

"Could you just get me a shirt?" I questioned angrily. I knew I had that there.

"What's it from?" His voice slurred the 's' and I wanted to kiss him again.

"My ex-fiancé. Please I'm freezing." He shook his head.

"Come here." I obeyed. He wrapped a sheet around me and told me to hold it to cover myself. I sat down on the edge of his bed as he wiped some rum on the whip welt.

"Whip?" He asked me and I just nodded squeezing my eyes shut trying to block out the sizzling feeling in the cut.

"I ripped it open on accident when I was climbing earlier to the nest." I explained as he lathered my collar bone with ointment.

"Sorry, love."

"For what?"

"I pushed you up there."

"Oh. That's fine." I said in a hushed tone as he finished up. His hands didn't remove themselves from my shoulders though. I felt my chest grow warm and red up to my ears. He leaned in towards me and I felt my eyes flutter close when he said,

"I'll get you that shirt." My eyes fluttered open and I threw on the shirt he had handed me and then I let the sheet fall out from under the shirt.

"Thanks, Jack. You don't have to do this, it's really nice." He looked up and smiled at me, his shirt was still off and his pants were hanging a little too low off of his hips and a marvelous tan line was showing. It was only an inch of skin that was probably normal for him to show off in the privacy of his cabin but it made me blush. He noticed the crimson red that was creeping onto my cheeks for he smiled.

"I know I don't have to, I like to." He said as he plopped down next to me on his bed. I tensed up as I felt his presence grow behind my back which was facing him.

"Relax." He whispered into my ear. I tensed up even tighter as he placed his hands back on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes and sleep." He massaged my shoulders and my muscles eventually relaxing and soon I felt my eyes flutter close until he whispered into my ear.

"You know when ever you need helping taking that shirt off I'm always here, seeing as it took you long enough to change before, love." My eyes snapped open and I wriggled away from him.

"I'm leaving to sleep with the crew, Captain Sparrow." I said grabbing my wrappings and ripped shirt.

"Now that they can clearly see you are a woman they will be quite happy about that, savvy?" I bit my lip at the thought.

"They can't be much worse than you. I'll sleep with Ana Maria." I thought aloud.

"Her floor will surely not be as comfy as my bed." He gestured to his soft mattress.

"Hands to yourself, Captain Sparrow." I said climbing back into the bed with my hands crossed over my chest protectively. He seemed to notice for he chuckled and lay back down.

(Jacks Point OF View!)

I smiled at the young girl that lay next to me. She was asleep on her back and I was lying next to her right side leaning over her so I could see her face properly. Her lips were slightly parted though she was breathing out of her nose. Elizabeth always walked around like that either with her lips parted or with her lips pursed, though she wasn't quite as touchy as Victoria is she was twice as sassy. Victoria wiggled a little bit and cuddled closer to me. I smiled to myself as I let my hand fall around her waist and I waited for a reaction. Nothing. No yelling, threats, or nose scrunching this was the Victoria I liked. I inwardly laughed at how cute she was when she was angered. She scrunched her nose, balled her hands into fists, and then would screech to show her anger. But when she was frustrated. She was feverish, and she kissed me. I thought happily. Her hair was splayed out all over her pillow and her shirt was up so that her hip bone was showing, well it would be showing if my warm arm wasn't covering her skin.

Kiss her. The thought came so suddenly that it shocked myself. I leaned forward and my lips were so close to her that when she opened her eyes and moved to sat up our lips crashed together. She screamed into my mouth but it was muffled. I held her head to mine and she soon gave in to my kiss. Her eyes fluttered close and I released her hair and she yanked back and slapped me.

"How dare," Another slap.

"You! I was sleeping!" My cheek was red now but she slapped me twice more.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled after slapping me the fifth time and attempting to stand up but I pulled her down by her waist and forced her to sit next to me. She screamed and wriggled but gave up when I tried hushing her.

"I didn't do that, I believe it was you who put your lips on mine." I said matter of factly. She rolled her eyes.

"Why were our lips so close together?"

"I did that." I explained. Her eyes rolled like they hadn't done enough times in the past few hours. She was laughing a minute later much to my alarm.

"What?" I questioned. I had gotten many, many, reactions from my kisses but they never had once been laughing, more like a trip to the bedroom. She giggled louder.

"It's just so funny you sent that man in here to watch us and look angry and I didn't fall for it!"

"What man?" I asked looking around the empty room.

"That man in the brown pants that looks really stupid and aggravates me out of my mind!"

"Where?" I asked again.

"You! You jerk!" She said punching me in the gut and jumping out of the room.

(Victoria's Point Of View!)

How dare he? I'm not some toy he can kiss when ever he wants to. Sure, he's hot and he's my captain but…how dare he! I stomped onto the deck angrily and avoided the look that Gibbs was giving me.

"Excuse me missus but the Captain said he wasn't bringing any of his company along from Tortuga should I get you a longboat to row back?"

"What? We've been gone for over three days, and I'm not his company!" I yelled at him. He was only making me in a worse mood.

"Are you by any chance related to Victor?" He asked as clueless as a man could get.

"I am Victor, Mr. Gibbs." I said bluntly.

"Prove it, lass." He chuckled from his spot at the helm. I moved in front of him and moved my shirt so he could see the scar on my collar bone that was still a bit sticky from the ointment Jack had put on it.

"For the love of mother carries baby, tis you!" I nodded at him and he laughed hollowly.

"That's something for the eye." He said and I actually smiled until we both snapped out heads in the sound of a cabin door slamming shut. Jack came up to me and scooped me into his arms angrily holding me over the side of the ship.

"Jack! Captain Jack Sparrow, please don't!"

"Give me three reasons why I shan't!" He said. My eyes swelled with tears.

"Because! You Captain Jack Sparrow you would never do this!" I yelled drastically.

"I'm a pirate, love." my eyes were starting to give out and I felt one tear slide down my right cheek.

"I'll shine the weapons, cook your meals, and…and." I stuttered.

"And? That's only two reasons, darling. And those sharks are getting hungry at this time of night.

"I'll be your personal maid. Cleaning whatever you need whenever you need it, just please let me stay!" I sobbed. He seemed to take pity n me.

"Fine you can stay. But punch me again and you will find yourself in empty waters." I sobbed and held onto his neck but he let my legs go and they swung over the side of the boat.

"Ah! Jack, you said I could stay!" He chuckled.

"So I did." He grinned peevishly at the view of down my shirt.

"Captain Jack Sparrow please, please, please. Help me up." I sobbed in panic. He grabbed my bum and helped me back aboard. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"You hurt me." He said into my ear.

"I've been hurt worse." I answered to him as I pulled from his hug and his hands rested on my shoulders again. Mr. Gibbs scurried below deck.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You've already said that." We both spoke in hushed tones.

"I mean for what I did. I acted out of anger."

"I know."

"I almost let you drown."

"I almost kicked you." I said suppressing a giggle then I went back to being serious.

"I want breakfast made by dawn, love." He said leaning into me. I let my lips part slightly as I leaned into him he tangled his hands in my hair. His lips were so close to mine that when I talked our lips brushed.

"Then I better get to work." I said turning my back on him and walking into the kitchen. Ana Maria was smirking happily at me.

"What?"


	3. Nightmare!

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. A few people did and one person didn't and that person cursed me out. If you don't like my story please don't review if you don't have something nice or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM please don't bother reviewing! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy with a special shout out to **_**JDLuva4EvaNEva** _**for reviewing and being such an inspiration!**_

_**Disclaimer; Please remember I own nothing besides Dillan and Victoria! **_

**Victor or Victoria?**

(Jack's Point of View)

I walked into my cabin and I found Victoria lying on my bed crying hopelessly. My eyes looked at her then down and my floor which happened to be covered in feathers and ripped materials. She looked up when the door swung shut behind me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was shiny from her tears. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"What happened?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I…er…Ana Maria…saw…punch…" She answered rather lamely.

"I want a coherent answer, savvy?" I once again held in my anger.

"AnaMariasawmepunchyouthentoldalotofthecrewandnowtheyprobablythinkthatIsleptwithyouwhichiwon'tcomplainbecauseinevertrieditbutiddidn'tandnowi'mreallyembarassedandangeredthatsheledmetobelievethatiwasherfriend." She said quickly.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Ana Maria saw me punch you then told a lot of the crew and now they probably think that I slept with you but I didn't and now I'm really embarrassed and angered that she led me to believe that I was her friend."

_**(Author's Note: She left a part out so go and read her response before. If you want to know what she was thinking about.) **_

She said more slowly but still with sniffles interrupting her. I walked over to her.

"I let you stay on my ship so you rip my pillows?" She scooted away from me nervously as she leaned against the bed frame and I joined her on the bed.

"I didn't mean it, I'll make more." She said in a terrified voice that reminded me that she had once been beaten and I didn't want to be like that. So I thought of the next best kind of torture.

"Come." She obeyed. I reached my hands out and I tickled her. She laughed and laughed and laughed some more and for awhile we lost ourselves in a tickle fight. A lightning struck and thunder made us jump. She looked at me with wide scared eyes.

"Stay here. I'll be right back, love." I ran out onto deck where the rain had just started to fall. It was light now but I knew within minutes that it would be coming down in bath tubs. I chuckled as I took the helm out of Mr. Cotton's hands. He ran to help with the sails.

"Cap'n orders." Dillan, a younger crew member demanded over the rain.

"Make head way to Singapore!" I yelled over the sound of water hitting the wooden decks.

"I mean about the rain, sir." The newest addition to the crew hollered back.

"Take the helm." I yelled and let go of the wheel and the ship took a violent lurch to the right. Dillan looked at me astonished as I walked towards my cabin.

(Victoria's Point of View!)

I continued to pick up the feathers that came out of the pillows when I had my tantrum from the ground when the ship dipped towards my right I yelped and the feathers showered down upon me again. My shoulder hit the wall and I cringed at the feeling of my skin from my cut on my collarbone ripping open once again. My eyes tightened shut as I slid to the ground with my back against the wall. The door opened and closed and I assumed it was Jack but I didn't open my eyes. He came to my side.

"Love are you alright?" He didn't waste time waiting for my answer.

"I've got to stay by the helm I'm going to need you to stay in here, and don't come out at any time no matter what." I nodded.

"I gotcha Cap'n." I said through clenched teeth of pain.

"Good. Be careful, love." He said as he shut the door behind him.

I stepped towards his bed with my hand still open palmed against my collarbone and lower neck. I cringed and lay back on his bed. It was so soft that I didn't realize I fell asleep until I already had.

"_Jack?" I giggled childishly and it echoed around the woods where snow was falling as I looked around a tree._

"_Jack Sparrow?" My sing-song voice made me laugh even harder. I jumped and squealed when he came up from behind me holding my waist._

"_Did you find it, Victoria?" He said laughing at me squirming under his touch. I shook my head gleefully._

"_Come on then!" He said holding my hand and pulling me towards the out skirts of the forest. A pink and yellow sun-rise made me smile. He held me around my middle from behind me._

"_I can't believe you're pregnant!" He whispered into my ear. And for the first time I looked down at my stomach and it was swelling up like a balloon._

"_What's happening?" I asked nervously._

"_Nothing, love. Just you are showing signs of being nervous." He said sliding his hand up and down as we stepped onto the ledge of the cliff of the forest. _

"_Hmm." I thought aloud. _

"_And you should be." I spun around in his hands._

"_Why?"_

"_You're pregnant with my child and my life will never be the same unless I get rid of you!" I screamed a horrifically high pitched squeal as he pushed me off of the cliff. Just before I hit the rocks under me…_

"Victoria!" I jolted awake sweating and, are those tears? I asked myself as I rubbed my face with my left hand.

"What's going on?" I yelled as I sat up.

"You had a nightmare. No wonder look how much you've been bleeding." He indicated my shirt which was very close to being drenched in blood. I grabbed my stomach and he raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want to talk about, love?"

"No, just a nightmare." I said as he turned and I changed into a new shirt, noticing the storm had lightened up.

"Tell me. You'll never get over it unless you tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing. Just as you said a crazy illusion because of my blood loss." I yawned and he smirked as he turned around and helped me onto the bed.

"Tell me as I fix you up."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Your cut, love. Now tell me or I'll never fix your cut, savvy?"

"Fine." I said as he started to wipe the blood of with a damp rag.

"I was looking around some trees in a forest." He nodded as he dipped the rag in water again.

"It was snowing and I was calling your name."

"Woman always seem to do that."

"Jack! Sorry, love, keep talking."

"Anyways you came up behind me and asked me if I found 'it' and I answered no because I didn't know what I was supposed to be finding." He nodded as I clenched his hand when he cleaned the cut with rum.

"Ah!" I hissed as I breathed in through gritted teeth.

"That's fine. So go on."

"So you led me to the end of the forest and towards a cliff where a sunrise was." He nodded and dried the cut again.

"So you told me you couldn't believe I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" He said angry, confused, and nervous at the same time as when he put his hand on my stomach looking for any signs of a child being there.

"No." I moved to bat his hand away but I cringed and hissed again when it pulled some of the skin on my cut.

"Ok, so what happened after that?" He said starting over and taking more blood off of the newly cut scar.

"Well when I looked down at my stomach I was swelling up to about the size of Mr. Gibbs!"

"Why?"

"You said it was because I was showing signs of being nervous then you told me I had the right to be and you said I was having your child and your life would never be the same unless you got rid of us so you pushed me off of the cliff and as soon as I almost hit the rocks I woke up." I said breathing harder than before when he rubbed ointment on my collarbone. I rolled over on my side as he finished and tried to fall asleep. He was staring at me; I could feel his eyes bore into my back like two little lasers burning my skin.


	4. He's Your What?

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update I started writing a few other stories and I got a little carried away but this is still pretty much the same story line! Lol enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer; Please remember I own nothing besides Dillan and Victoria! **_

**Victor or Victoria?**

(Victoria's Point of View!)

I stood up and attempted walking out of the room but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at him, his gaze petrified me. I wasn't exactly petrified of his gaze as I was as petrified at the fact that I was petrified about not being able to pull my eyes from his brown petrifying gaze.

"Why do you keep running away from me, love?" He asked rather calmly, I was expecting something a little more intense because the look in his eyes.

"I'm not running, I don't feel like talking about it."

"But you already have."

"So? I want to go."

"Where?"

"I…"

"Where do you want to go, love?" He was awfully close to me and my thoughts were strangely misty and calm. I was trying to decipher the question, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern.

"What do you mean where do I want to go?"

"There is no trick I just want to know." If anyone should be concerned at the moment it should be me so why is he looking at me like that?

"I…I don't understand."

"Where do you want to go, love?"

"I don't know, to get treasure? I don't know Jack why do you care so much?" I asked, realizing that my wrist was still in his clutch. I tried pulling out but he pulled me closer. I huffed indignantly but he huffed back and some of my hair flew out because of the air force.

"Where do you want to go, not do, go?" I stared immobile at him trying not to look confused but I knew I was failing.

"I…I want to go to…Port Royal."

"Why Port Royal love?"

"I…I need to see James."

"What?" The flash on his face showed me he recognized the name James.

"James Norrington, you know the Commodore?" He grimaced for a second but once again it was gone in a mere second. He touched my hair with his free hand and I forced a nervous laugh even though my heart was practically in my throat.

"I've heard of him."

"And did the two of you get along well?" I was almost smirking now but when he stepped into me, too close for comfort; I backed up and realized I had slammed into his desk.

"We…didn't kill each other."

(Jack's Point of View!)

"We…didn't kill each other." A flashback of James and Will sword fighting on top of a gigantic water wheel as I ran beside them trying to jump in flashed threw my mind but I continued to look at Victoria.

"Did you attempt it?"

"You know me I've attempted to kill everybody, including me father!" I said now trying to walk away from her and not focusing on her wrist, she quickly switched the grip and was holding onto my wrist not letting me let go.

"Jack…?"

"What? I told you I didn't kill him, which should be good enough for you. But enough about me, why do you want to go see him?" Her nose scrunched up in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"I want to go see him because; well I don't really think I should tell you."

"Well are you angry with him, love?" Unanswered questions and precluded answers floated in the air as she attempted to answer honestly but not hand out to much information.

"I…we didn't feel on lovely tones the last time I left if that is what you are asking." I smirked at her and she wriggled under my gaze.

(Victoria's Point of View!)

"Is he your brother?"

"Beg pardon?" I asked indulgently.

"I asked if he was a bother to you."

"Oh, in a way." I smiled nervously at him.

"If you want to go you're going to have to tell me why you want to see him."

"I'd really rather not." It was his turn to grab my wrist again.

"You tell me something about a dream like that and now you're ignoring important questions?"

"I'd rather us pretend like the dream never happened ok? Please Jack, I'll just go to Ana's room tonight ok? I don't really feel like dealing with this."

"Vicky, come on Vicky! You can't just walk away from this!" he didn't shout or even raise his voice for that matter but I knew he was pretty upset that I was keeping information from him.

"I...fine! James Norrington is my brother, and that isn't the first time I've had a dream like that since Tortuga ok?"

"Brother?" He looked at me from down his nose. His had from the back of my neck and gave it a tight squeeze before he slumped down into a chair.

"Wow. I can't say I was expecting that." He laughed nervously.


End file.
